Love in the Form of a Girl
by Steph-McMahon's-Wife
Summary: Spencer is new to Los Angeles, and she encounters a hot brunette at her new school. Said brunette only helps to confuse Spencer in her feelings and her sexuality... R
1. Chapter 1

Distribution: I do NOT own any of the characters in this fic, sadly. :(

Enjoy! :)

--

She walked into the classroom and walked straight to the teacher's desk. She was shy, being that this was her first day at a new school, not to mention in a new city.

"Hi, I'm new here. My schedule indicates that this is my first period class," The pretty blonde said shyly. She handed the schedule to the teacher.

"Okay, Miss… Carlin, I'm your English teacher, Mr. Benson. You can sit behind Ashley, third row, fifth seat," The teacher instructed. He gave the young girl her schedule back.

"Okay. Thank you."

She walked over to her seat with her head bowed. She would probably be over this shyness in the next few weeks, but for now it was still there. She sat down at her desk. She looked up at the board and noticed that the projector was on. This must have meant that they were taking notes. The blue-eyed beauty pulled out her notebook and pencil, getting ready to start taking notes. In her oblivious state of mind, she had not noticed the gorgeous brunette staring at her. It wasn't until she put her head up to look at the notes, which were displayed on the board, that she saw the brown-eyed beauty staring at her intently.

"Umm… hi, I'm Spencer," The blonde said in a friendly manner. She put her hand out, offering it to the brunette to shake in a friendly greeting.

"Yeah, I know." The brunette said, not excepting Spencer's hand in a handshake.

"How do you know, if I just told you?" Spencer asked. She put her hand down.

"It says so, on your schedule."

"How do you know what--" Spencer stopped mid-sentence, when she noticed that her schedule was no longer on her desk.

The brunette held up the schedule, with a smirk on her face.

Spencer reached out and snatched the piece of paper from the beautiful brown-eyed girl.

"Wow, that's rude. Do you always steal people's information?" Spencer asked sarcastically, sounding annoyed.

"Only when it's information about hot, blue-eyed blondes, with pretty smiles, such as yourself."

Spencer blushed a deep shade of red and dropped her head. This rude chick was definitely charming; she had to give her that.

"I'm Ashley, by the way, but you can call me gorgeous, because everybody else does anyway," Ashley said arrogantly.

Spencer had to laugh to herself. Was this girl serious? It wasn't that she wasn't gorgeous, because she _was_. It's just that people in Ohio were not this brave and cocky. It was something new to her, and she had to admit she liked it.

"Hi Ashley, or rather, hi gorgeous," Spencer said in an amused tone.

"You see, you're already learning what it takes to make me happy. That's the key to survival around here," Ashley said cockily.

"Really…?" Spencer asked. The question came out sounding like she was challenging the previous stated statement, rather than really asking a question.

"Yes, really," Ashley said softly. Her tone sounded flirtatious, maybe because she was flirting with this new girl. She had to admit, this girl was a hottie.

"And what exactly does it take to make you happy, Miss Ashley?" Spencer asked somewhat seductively. Spencer was more than surprised by her own tone of voice. Was she actually sitting here flirting… with a _girl_, a hot _girl_, but a _girl_ no less.

"Well, why don't you come over to my place after school, and I can, umm… give you a few lessons in what makes me happy," Ashley offered seductively. She wrote down her cell phone number and her address. Ashley looked up at a stunned Spencer and handed her the piece of paper, which contained the information.

Spencer was in shock. However, at the same time she was a little excited. She took the piece of paper from Ashley and looked down at it, still speechless.

"So, hopefully I will see you after school; say around 4:00pm. See you later, Spence," Ashley said adoringly. She picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Spencer looked around the empty classroom, speechless. When the hell had the bell rang. Damn, this Ashley chick really had her reeling. Spencer got up from her seat, and blankly grabbed her things, and exited the classroom. She needed to get to her next class before she was late, and that would not be a good impression for her to set on her first day at her new school. However, her mind was still stuck on Ashley. The question that was consuming her mind was, would she go to Ashley's house after school or not?

Was Ashley gay? She flirted with her, yes, but that could have been out of fun. Where she came from girls did that type of thing all the time. She wasn't a lesbian; at least she didn't think she was. In her family, she would be disowned if she were in fact a lesbian. Oh man, her first day of school and her focus was already swayed away from her studies, and set on a hot brunette, in the form of Ashley.

--

Okay, this is my first SON fic. So, please tell me what you think. You don't even have to have an account or be signed in to review. Just click the review button below and type anything. It can say 'liked it' or 'hated it'. Whatever you want it to say. Just please let me know if I should follow up or not, or just delete the fic altogether. Thanks. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Distribution: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Although, the things that I would do to them if I did own them have crossed my mind a few times. Lol :P

--

Spencer was sitting in her sixth period class, the last class of the day. The teacher was lecturing about something related to Math, since this was a math class. Spencer really wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying, nor did she care what he was saying. It probably was not a good idea to spaz out in class, especially being that this was her first day, but she never liked math any damn way, so fuck it.

Something, however, or rather, someone, had been occupying her mind at the moment, and had been occupying her mind all that day since she had left her first period class. And that someone had been one Ashley Davies. The sexy, young brunette had been taking over her mind ever since she set eyes on her. She was saddened to find that Ashley was not in any of her other classes, other than first period.

"Spencer."

Spencer jumped slightly at the sound of someone calling her name, and breaking her reverie in the process. She looked up at the owner of the voice that had just interrupted her daydream. She was obviously annoyed, and it showed.

"Yes," Spencer replied softly. She thought it best not to get an attitude with the teacher, being that this is his first impression of her. She needed to set a good one. She smiled sweetly, in an innocent manner.

"The bell rang about five minutes ago. School is out. Now, while I admire your eagerness to spend as much time in school as possible, I do have a family that I would like to get home to."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Mr. Craft. I just spaced out for a minute, and I guess that's why I didn't hear the bell rang," Spencer said promptly. She quickly gathered her belongings and rushed out of the classroom.

She was walking to the school's student parking lot. She hoped that Glenn had not left without her. Man, her brother was a real fucking jerk sometimes, or more like all the fucking time. Before she fully reached the parking lot, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket. She reached behind and pulled her cell phone out and answered it.

"Hello," Spencer said into the phone.

"Spencer, where the hell are you?" She heard her big brother's voice, from the other end of the line. "I've been sitting out here for hours on end!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. He was a fucking drama queen, it had merely been five or ten minutes at most. She was still on her way to the parking lot, while she spoke to her brother on the phone. She sighed before responding.

"Glenn calm down. I'm on my way right now," Spencer said into the phone. She heard a horn being hunked and she rolled her eyes. She looked up half expecting to see Glenn and Clay, her other brother, sitting the car honking at her. She was more than pleasantly surprised, when she looked up and met the smooth, sexy, chocolate eyes that belonged to one Ashley "Hot-stuff" Davies. She smiled involuntarily at the sight of the other girl.

"You want a ride?" Ashley shouted lowly from her car. They weren't that far away from each other to the point that Ashley had to shout loudly.

Spencer thought about the invitation, and questioned whether to except it or not. Her question was answered, when she heard Glenn's annoyed voice shouting at her through the phone. She rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself. She had totally forgotten that he was on the phone.

"Spencer! Are you going to get here soon or will you be walking home, because I'm not waiting much longer?" Glenn shouted.

"I have a ride already, ass-eyes!" Spencer shouted back into the phone. She hung the phone up in his face, not bothering with telling him who she was getting a ride with, or where she was going.

Spencer walked to the car, smiling the whole short distance to the car. She got into the car and closed the door. She looked over at Ashley, who smiled at her. Spencer blushed when Ashley smiled at her, but why the hell was she blushing, it's not like she liked Ashley or anything. Well, she liked her as a friend maybe, but nothing more, so why the hell would she be blushing simply because Ashley smiled at her?

"Seat belt, beautiful," Ashley said easily.

"Oh right. I'm sorry," Spencer apologized. She turned towards the car window to grab her seat belt and buckle it up. She was also trying to hide the blush, which had only amplified when Ashley called her beautiful.

"Don't worry about it?" Ashley said, waving off the apology. She put the car in _Drive_ and drove off out of the school parking lot.

"So… thanks for the ride," Spencer said. She was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say, and _'thank you'_ was the only thing that came to mind. Not to mention it was the noble thing to say, since the other girl had offered her a ride.

"It's no problem at all. So, where do you live, Carlin?" Ashley asked softly.

Spencer thought for a moment. She was debating whether she wanted to go home or to Ashley's house.

"I thought we were going to your house, Davies," Spencer asked rhetorically, and somewhat sarcastically. She threw in the use of Ashley's last name instead of her first, as emphasis that she did not like being called by her last name.

Ashley smiled; she had picked up on the sarcasm and message that Spencer had sent her way in that statement.

"Fine, I get it. You're not keen on being called by your last name."

"No not really."

"Okay, so then I will not call you by your last name anymore."

Ashley glanced at Spencer, and sent a heart stopping smile in her direction. If Spencer would have been angry with Ashley, that smile sure as hell would have eliminated her anger.

"So… you want to go to my house?" Ashley asked finally, for clarification.

"Is that okay with you? I mean you did invite me earlier today."

"Of course it's okay with me. I did invite you, after all. It's just that, I wasn't exactly sure if you would take me up on my invitation or not," Ashley stated critically. She did not want the blonde to feel like she did not want her around, because she did, a lot actually.

"Well, I will take you up on your invitation. I think it would be rude of me not to, being that you were so nice to me today. Not to mention, you offering to drive me home and all," Spencer said sweetly. She ducked her head, trying to hide the blush that was once again creeping into her cheeks.

Ashley looked at the blonde quizzically. She had long ago noticed the blush that adorned the pretty blonde's cheeks, when they were back in the school parking lot. She could not help but think that Spencer was so cute when she blushed. She smiled to herself at the thought of spending time with the blonde, alone.

The rest of the car ride to Ashley's house was silent, albeit a comfortable silence. Neither one of the girls knew what to say to each other, therefore, neither one of them spoke.

Spencer walked into Ashley's house, awe struck. This was a huge house. It was beautiful. Spencer could not even fathom the thought of living in a house this big.

Ashley ginned from ear to ear. Everybody reacted this way when they saw her house, so she was used to it, but those people's opinion were worth shit to her. But, she couldn't help but think that Spencer's opinion of the house mattered a hell of a lot to her. Actually, if she were honest with herself, Spencer's opinion of anything mattered a hell of lot to her. The thought that Spencer loved her house made her proud of her house; she always just looked at it as a regular house that she called home, until now.

"Wow. Your house is so big and beautiful. It looks like a palace or a castle or something," Spencer said dumbfounded. She was standing in the spacious living room, staring at everything and anything that caught her eyes.

"It's nice, I guess, I like it," Ashley said nonchalantly.

"Nice! It's _gorgeous_. I _love_ it."

"Thanks," Ashley said. She ducked her head trying to hide the slight blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

Spencer finally settled her eyes on Ashley, who had apparently been staring keenly at her for awhile. Spencer bowed her head, obviously feeling uneasy under the brunette's scrutiny.

Ashley realized this and stopped staring at the blonde. She did not want the other girl to feel weird or uncomfortable around her.

"Uh… so do you want to go up to my room?" Ashley asked warily. She hoped that didn't sound wrong.

Spencer fidgeted around a bit. All of a sudden, the events that had taken place in first period re-emerged back into both of the girls minds.

"Uh… sure," Spencer responded uneasily. (A/N: Ya'll know that she wouldn't have even had to ask me once. Her room would have been our first tour area. Lol.)

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Spence," Ashley said softly.

Spencer smiled. She liked the nickname, _'Spence'_, all of a sudden. To be honest, she had never really liked it before, but hearing Ashley constantly say it was gradually changing her mind.

"No, it's fine. I would love to see your room." (A/N: Me too, shit. Lol.)

"Okay, follow me."

Spencer followed Ashley up the stairs to her room. Spencer's eyes involuntarily settled on Ashley's round, firm, plump ass. Her eyes lowered to Ashley's legs. Wow, that skirt really accented her thighs. Spencer had not even noticed that she was staring at Ashley's ass and legs, until she ran right into Ashley, herself. Spencer grew nervous quickly. Had she noticed me checking her out? Why the fuck was I checking her out to begin with, anyway? She's a girl? I have never been this attracted to a girl, to be honest, I have never been attracted to any girl in that way.

Ashley smirked to herself. She knew that Spencer had been bluntly admiring her ass and legs. However, she was not going to call her out on it. Yet, anyway. She just shrugged as if she had not noticed anything at all.

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Spencer said frantically.

"It's okay. Really, it is. You just probably spaced out or something. It happens to me all the time. I see something that I like, that greatly interests me, and I just forget about everything else but that one thing."

'Wait… does that mean she noticed me checking her out or not?' Spencer asked herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah. A good example would be earlier in first period. Near the end of class, I saw someone walk into the classroom, and I liked what I saw, and the person has held my interest greatly ever since. My mind won't let me think of anything else," Ashley said profoundly. She winked at Spencer and walked into the room, leaving Spencer the hall looking shell shocked.

Spencer eventually recovered from her shock and entered Ashley's room. What the hell did this visit to Ashley's house have in stored for her?

--

I know you all totally hate me right now. I ended that on a limb. But, I promise to make it up to all of you in the next chapter, hopefully…

Anyway, I love everyone who reviewed. I love the positive feedback. So, I have come up with this little idea. At the end of every chapter, I will tell all of you my favorite review. It's not anything serious, it's just because I am pathetic and bored. So, please don't take it personal, because I LOVED everybody's reviews. I just need something to do, and this is it. Don't take it serious, because it's just something that I need to fill the time. Lol.

Anyways, I LOVE you all, because, you're all great and you all must be HOT since you're all SoN fans, and just like Game recognizes Game, Hot recognizes Hot, and SoN is HOT. I will try to read some of your stories, or all of your stories, and if I do I will guarantee a review, because I like reviewing people's writing. Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry for the long rant. Lol. It won't happen again.

Chapter One Favorite Review goes to… **_dttdemon._**

Thanks everyone for R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Distribution: DAMNIT! Why must I keep telling you people that I don't own SoN and its characters?! Stop rubbing it in! DAMNIT!

Hope you enjoy the story… ;)

--------------------------

"So, do you have any friends around here, Ash?" Spencer asked her brunette companion.

"Well, I have lots of money. So, I would say, yes, I have lots of friends around here," Ashley responded sarcastically.

"Well, you don't have to be sarcastic about it."

Ashley felt slightly bad over the way she had spoken to Spencer. It wasn't Spencer's fault that she had no friends. It wasn't really anyone's fault, to be honest. Not having friends came along with being an out lesbian in high school. Every other female was afraid of you, because they thought you might want to hook up with them. Not to mention the guys and their egos over being turned down by a hot chick for another hot chick. Although, there was one person that had almost always been a constant in her life.

"I'm sorry Spence. I don't have many friends; to be honest I don't have any. But, I do have one guy who I consider my acquaintance. He is usually there when I need him for something. So, I guess I have one friend," Ashley said cautiously. She sounded unsure of herself all of a sudden.

Spencer smiled at Ashley in reassurance. She could not grasp the idea of anyone not wanting to be friends with someone like Ashley. She herself had lots of friends back in Ohio, and to be without any friends would be unusual and out of character for her. So, she felt bad for Ashley. Ashley was awesome in every way. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, sweet to a degree, and giving. So, why would she not have any friends, it didn't make any sense.

"Well now you have two," Spencer said gleefully. She smiled at Ashley who was looking at her sweetly with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyone would and should be glad to have you as a friend. I mean sure you seem like a handful, but at least that means that you won't ever get boring."

Ashley ducked her head to hide the blush that graced her cheeks at the compliment that she had just received from Spencer. She could not help but wonder, however, how long they would be friends after Spencer found out about her little secret, which she was in no hurry to let out to the hot blonde anytime soon.

"So, who is this guy acquaintance of yours?" Spencer asked, purposely changing the subject.

"His name is Aiden. We've known each other for awhile," Ashley said. She sprawled out on the bed and rested her head on her hands, facing Spencer, who was sitting on the bed across from her.

"Is he like your boyfriend or something to that affect?" Spencer asked curiously. She looked down at the brunette goddess that lay sprawled out before her.

"Or something to that affect," Ashley said simply. She was not really that interested in talking about Aiden. She was actually mesmerized at the moment by Spencer's sparkling blue eyes. Ashley's eyes slowly trailed down from the blonde's captivating blue eyes to her ruby red sexy lips. Man, what she wouldn't give to kiss those lips. Ashley continued to silently appraise the stunning blonde from her spot on the bed.

'Does this chick know how fucking gorgeous she is?' Ashley asked to herself.

"So I take it you don't want to talk about the mysterious Aiden," Spencer offered.

"Wow you catch on quickly don't you?" Ashley asked, in a joking and sarcastic tone.

"Yes I do, for your information," Spencer said in defense. She playfully stuck her tongue out at Ashley. (A/N: She wouldn't dare risk doing that around me. Lol :P)

Ashley looked at Spencer's tongue for a moment and moaned lowly at the images that flashed before her eyes. She quickly recovered from her fantasies when she noticed Spencer look at her oddly.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Ashley responded promptly. "Just sitting here thinking is all."

"Oh."

"So, tell me about yourself Blondie," Ashley requested.

"Well, there is nothing really to tell. I moved here from Ohio with my mom, my dad, and my two brothers. My mom felt that moving here would be better for her career, and my dad didn't argue. Nothing to glamorous," Spencer said. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"So, what do your parents do?" Ashley asked curiously. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know anything and everything about this girl.

"Uh, my dad is a social worker, which is how one of my brothers got adopted. My parents decided to adopt him after my father heard his story. I would much rather have him as my blood brother than the one that I have. My mom is a nurse, and she pretty much adores her job."

"Cool the parents are upright citizens," Ashley said jokingly.

"Shut up. So what do your parents do, Miss Davies?"

Ashley smiled at the question. She was so proud of who her father was. She could care less about her mother, who probably returned the favor.

"Well, my dad is a rock star, so he's on the road most of the time. My mom on the other hand is a lazy, gold digging slut, who lives off of my dad's success," Ashley said simply, before smiling.

"Wow. So, what is your dad's name?"

"Ever heard of Rhafe Davies?"

Spencer was speechless for a moment. Rhafe Davies was only one of her favorite rock stars, and her dad had every single one of his albums.

"Your dad is Rhafe Davies? _THE_ Rhafe Davies?!" Spencer asked, obviously shocked.

"Well, that is who I have been calling daddy all these years, so I'm guessing, yes he is," Ashley joked. She was happy that Spencer was a huge fan of her dad's music.

"That is so cool. I cannot believe that your dad is Rhafe Davies," Spencer said, still in astonishment.

"Well, believe it. But I mean, it would make sense, I mean look at me," Ashley said cockily.

Spencer smirked at Ashley. Her arrogance was so cute for some reason. Spencer picked up a pillow and hit Ashley in the head with it.

Ashley gasped in shock at the other girl's actions. She laughed and then grabbed at the pillow that Spencer was currently holding in a vice grip. She pulled at the pillow, trying to get it away from Spencer, but the young blonde refused to let it go. Ashley turned onto her back, so that she could get a better grip on the pillow, and she pulled with all of her might.

Spencer lost her grip on the pillow and the pillow went flying across the room out of both of the girls hands. Spencer lost her balance on the bed and went flying towards Ashley, landing right on top of her.

The room went silent and the two girls stared at each other in wonder. Ashley wondering what the hell was going to happen next, and Spencer wondering why her body was responding to Ashley's body the way it was. The silence between the two wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, because they were both lost in their own thoughts, so neither one of them would have noticed the silence anyway.

Ashley had been holding her breath ever since Spencer had fallen on top of her. She was not about to kiss this girl, because she didn't want to scare her off. If Spencer wanted this to happen, she would have to be the one to initiate it.

Spencer's eyes glanced from Ashley's eyes to her lips a few times. She was obviously contemplating whether to kiss Ashley or she had ADD.

Ashley was patiently waiting for the blonde to either kiss her or get off of her. Either way she just wanted to leave this situation on a good note. She noticed Spencer looking at her lips and she smiled to herself.

Spencer's mind was jumbled. She had no idea whether she wanted to kiss the brunette beneath her or jump off of her and run like hell. She had no idea what to make of all the new feelings the brunette had instilled in her from the moment she laid eyes on her. All of a sudden Spencer no longer had any control of her own body. She could feel her face moving down towards Ashley's and she couldn't stop herself.

Ashley gasped slightly when she felt Spencer's lips touch hers. She was shocked for a moment and she couldn't move. She quickly recovered, however, and returned the kiss. She felt Spencer's tongue rub up against her lips, obviously asking for entrance to slip her tongue into her mouth. Ashley gladly and readily obliged. She opened her mouth and received the beautiful blonde's tongue eagerly.

The two dueled with each other's tongue for awhile. Ashley occasionally sucked on Spencer's tongue in delight. The two were caressing each other's bodies, touching, feeling, rubbing, grabbing, squeezing, and enjoying the feel of the other's skin and curves. Ashley sat up on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Spencer was sitting on Ashley's lap, with her legs wrapped around the quick-witted brunette's waist. Ashley pulled away from Spencer and quickly removed the Ohioans shirt. She wasted little time in returning to kissing the blonde.

The kiss was quickly turning into something more. Ashley ran her hand under Spencer's bra, and caressed her sensitive breast. Ashley felt Spencer moan against her mouth and she smiled.

Spencer had long ago regained control of her body, but she just couldn't bring herself to pull away from Ashley. The reason for that would probably be that she liked what was going on at the moment. She could feel Ashley's hand move from her breast and she sighed against the brunette's mouth. She almost groaned when she felt Ashley's hands working on the button and zipper of her jeans fervently. That's when it dawned on her. That is the exact moment that she realized what she was doing and with whom she was doing it with. Spencer shot up like a lightning bolt. She stared at Ashley with wide eyes. It had also just dawned on her that Ashley must be a lesbian. Spencer quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on. She buttoned and zipped her pants back up, before looking around for her shoes.

"Spencer what's the matter?" Ashley asked worriedly. She jumped off the bed and ran up to Spencer who had just slipped her sandals on and grabbed her bag.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked incredulously. "We almost had sex! I almost slept with a girl!"

"Okay, I can see why you would be upset about all of this. But for the record; you kissed me."

Spencer just looked at her, because she couldn't deny that fact. It was her who had started the hot and heavy session between them.

"Yeah and you kissed me back," Spencer said diligently. She threw her bag over her shoulder and stood waiting for a response from the sarcastic brunette.

"Spencer, there is something that I need to tell you, if you haven't already figured it out. But, I'm gay. I have been for awhile now," Ashley said vigilantly.

Spencer didn't reply, since she had already figured that little tidbit out. Her hearing it from the horse's mouth was just a reassurance.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Ashley asked warily.

"Yes, I would appreciate that a lot," Spencer said thankfully. She walked out of the room, heading downstairs to the car.

Ashley watched the blonde object of her affection walk out of the room and sighed. This is exactly what she feared all along. Why the fuck did she have to kiss her back?

'Uh, maybe because she is super fucking hot,' Ashley's inner voice screamed.

Ashley groaned at her misfortune and grabbed her keys off the dresser by her bedroom door. She headed downstairs to the car, after slipping on her sandals. How the fuck was she going to fix this shit?

She refused to lose Spencer as a friend. She would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all, even if she could not have her in the way that she wanted her.

"Damn life sucks sometime," Ashley muttered to herself, before walking out of the front door.

---------------------------

So all of you love me now don't you… or not? Lol.

Well I did promise all of you that I would make up to you what I did last chapter, by ending it so abruptly. I just didn't know that I would end up giving you guys that make-out scene, because originally I was going to make you all wait for it. Well, it doesn't matter because there seems to be trouble in paradise with our little Ash/Spence. Anyway, I love you all, especially those of you who review. You all rock my socks. Thanks for reading everyone, even the ones who do not review.

There is a tie for the chapter 2 review. Yes there can be more than one winner, just not all. Lol.

Chapter 2 Review Winners are…


	4. Chapter 4

Distribution: Okay, so I have calmed down since the last time that I was asked this question, and the answer is still NO.

I hope you all, enjoy! ;)

----------------------

"Ashley, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you think is wrong with me, dumbass?"

"Hey, you don't have to snap at me like that, Ash. I was just trying to help,"

"I'm sorry, Aiden. I know you were trying to help. I'm just a little annoyed right now," Ashley said, contritely.

"Uh, yeah, I can kind of see that," Aiden said, sarcastically.

"Uh, shut up."

Aiden laughed and threw his hands up in a surrendering manner. He looked at Ashley and noticed that she was staring off into space again. He playfully and softly punched her in the arm.

Ashley looked up and smiled ruefully at her only friend in the world. She could not exactly speak for Spencer any more, being that the two had not spoken in about three weeks. The thought of the blonde not wanting to be around her any more had some sort of lasting effect on Ashley, which she just could not describe or understand. She didn't like the idea of having Spencer angry with her. But most importantly she couldn't take being away from the beautiful blonde for a long period of time, or at all for that matter.

"Okay, seriously, tell me what's going on, Ash. I can't take seeing you this way, so torn up and sad. It's making me sad just looking at you in this state of mind. You've been in this same mood since you got to school today, and now here we are at lunch, and it seems like you have gotten worse," Aiden said, remorsefully.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Duh. Besides, who the hell would I tell?"

"You got a point there."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, you know Spencer, right?"

"The cute new blonde, right?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Well, I kind of sort of like her."

Aiden smirked at Ashley, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Aiden, wipe that stupid ass smirk off of your face, you dipshit. I am trying to be serious here."

Aiden frowned at Ashley, slightly hurt by her name-calling, but shrugging it off quickly. He was used to it by now. It was Ashley's way of being friendly.

"She hasn't spoken to me in three weeks," Ashley said, sounding stricken.

"I had no idea that she was speaking to you at all. But, sense I know now, why is she not speaking to you anymore?"

"Well, I invited her to my house… and a little bit into the visit, things got a little out of hand."

"What do you mean, _out of hand_, and _how much_ out of hand did things get?"

"Well, I mean out of hand as in… heavy making, touching, removal of clothes, etc. We basically almost had sex," Ashley said, sounding uneasy. She quickly glanced up at Aiden, awaiting his reaction to her confession.

Aiden just stared blankly at his best friend. He really did not see what the problem was, except for the _almost had sex part_. Anybody should and would be ecstatic to have Ashley Davies at their disposal, and judging from looking at Spencer anybody should and would be delighted to have the blonde at their disposal as well. He just had a hard time seeing his friend's dilemma; she almost had sex with a hot blonde. How the hell could that possibly have her down and out, once again except for the _almost_ part.

"Honestly, I don't see why you would be down and out about this," Aiden said, obviously failing to see the problem.

"Well, the problem is that Blondie doesn't seem to be a lesie," Ashley said, bitterly. She let her head drop onto her arms, which were folded on the table in front of her.

"Oh," Aiden said, nodding his head, clearly understanding now why the brunette was under the weather.

"I am so lost here, Aid," Ashley said. Her head was still down resting on her arms.

"Why not just try to talk to her?" Aiden offered, "I mean she has to be as lost as you are. Maybe you could both kind of shed some light on each other's dilemmas and unidentified feelings."

Ashley looked up at Aiden and stared blankly at him.

"Aiden, are you sure you're not gay?"

"Hey, screw you Davies. I'm just giving you some meaningful advice here," Aiden said quickly in defense.

"That's the problem, pretty boy. All of your advice sounds like something that my mom would say, or maybe not my mom, but someone else's mom."

"Whatever."

Ashley was about to respond, when she looked up and immediately became wordless. She was staring intently at something or someone.

Aiden turned around to see what was holding the flawless brunette's attention. He grinned sarcastically. There stood the object of Ashley's affection, wearing blue jeans, a pink Tinkerbelle tank top, matching pink flip-flops, and her hair cascading around her face in the most adorable way. Aiden looked from the blonde to the brunette, very aware that neither noticed his presence at the moment.

"Well, I am going to excuse myself and let you ladies talk," Aiden stated. He stood up from the table and grabbed his books.

"You don't have to go," Spencer said quickly.

"Yes, I think I do. By the way, I'm Aiden," Aiden said, introducing himself to the blonde bombshell. He stuck his hand out politely.

"I'm Spencer," Spencer replied. She took his hand and shook it politely.

"Trust me, I know. Ashley won't stop talking about you and how awesome you are," Aiden said, smiling. He released Spencer's hand and looked at Ashley with a smirk. He knew that he was going to end up getting his ass kicked for that statement.

"Really," Spencer asked, rhetorically. She looked at Ashley and smiled sweetly.

Ashley dropped her head in embarrassment. How could he lie like that? I mean, yeah she felt that way, but she had not said that to him. He was so going to get his ass kicked for that statement.

Aiden walked off, leaving the two girls alone in the process. Spencer sat down across from Ashley, occupying the seat that Aiden had occupied a few minutes ago.

"So you talk about me a lot, Ash?" Spencer asked, with a smile.

"Not really. Why?" Ashley asked, dumbly.

"Aiden just told me you did. Was he lying?" Spencer asked. She didn't know rather to feel relieved or hurt by the fact that Ashley had not been talking non-stop about her.

"Well, I mean… yeah I have been talking a lot about you, but… only today, because I just recently told him about the incident," Ashley admitted. She figured lying would take too much time.

"Oh."

The two were at a loss for words. Neither one wanting to talk about the confrontation that had took place between them at Ashley's house three weeks prior.

"So, you just ignore people that you almost sleep with, is that how you work, Carlins?" Ashley asked, sounding bitter.

"What… no… of course not. I just had no idea what to say to you after… what happened."

"Well, you could have told me that, but instead you ignore me, even in class. Do you know how that made me feel?"

"Hey, you could have done the same thing. I am not the only one in the wrong here. I don't exactly recall you jumping on the phone to call me or track me down. So, don't act like you're the victim here."

Ashley was speechless. Spencer was right; she could have done the same thing. However, she opted not to, much like Spencer had.

"So, how did it make you feel?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"What?" Ashley asked, confused.

"You asked me if I knew how my ignoring you made you feel, and I'm asking you, how did it make you feel?"

Ashley had no idea what to say in response to that question. Honestly, she had no idea what she had been feeling. Ever since she had first set eyes on the cheerful blonde, she had been feeling all types of odd and new feelings. Feelings that she had not understood nor could she explain.

"I don't know what I am feeling anymore. You have me all confused and jumbled inside."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Ashley asked, exasperatedly.

"Well what else am I suppose to say?" Spencer said, defensively. "Please tell me, because I am just as confused as you, or more so,"

"Whatever. You know what Spence, why don't we just stay out of each other's way. That way, neither of us will be confused anymore," Ashley said, angrily. She jumped up from the table and grabbed her books, just as the bell rang, marking the end of lunch.

Spencer hopped to her feet and grabbed Ashley's arm. Ashley turned and looked at her sharply.

"What do you want, Carlins?" Ashley asked, coarsely.

"Can we just be friends?" Spencer asked quickly. "Would that be okay with you?"

Ashley thought to herself for a minute. It wasn't that she did not want to be friends with Spencer. It was just that she wanted to be so much more. She remembered at that moment how she felt the day that Spencer had stormed out of her house. She had thought to herself that she would rather have Spencer as a friend than nothing at all. She just liked having Spencer around her. She liked the idea of spending time with Spencer and having fun with her, even if it was not exactly the fun she wanted. If they were friends she could have those things. Ashley looked up at Spencer and smiled slightly.

"Yes, we can be friends that would be fine with me."

Spencer smiled happily from ear-to-ear. She liked Ashley, and maybe not as a girlfriend, but definitely as a friend. She hugged the brunette excitedly.

Ashley was stunned for a moment, but eventually she returned the hug, albeit cautiously. This would have to stop. With the feelings that she was feeling for Spencer, she could not be hugging the blonde this way. It would be potentially dangerous, for both of them.

Ashley broke the hug and smiled.

"Well, I have to get to class. So, I guess I will see you later," Spencer asked more than stated.

"Of course," Ashley responded, timidly.

Spencer smiled and ran off, heading to her class.

Ashley watched the other girl as she departed from her, and she sighed heavily. Damn, life was definitely a bitch, she thought to herself. She decided that school was even more of an annoyance to her right now, and she was not in the mood to deal with it. Therefore, she was going home. Her dad was rich, fuck school. She walked to the student parking lot, thinking about none other than Spencer Carlin. She was wondering if this little friendship would work out or not.

-------------------------------

So, I know you all hated this chapter, because there was no Spashley physical action or confessing of love for one another, but like Mandy Musgrave once stated, "Don't worry, you'll be happy". Lol.

Everyone check out my community, it's called _**"Spashley Love!!"**_. Subscribe, and if you want to be a part of the staff, just pm me or e-mail me and I will definitely get back to you. It is more of a first come, first serve basis, but I will be picking between 3-5 people for the moment. Thanks.

Once again, I love all of my reviewers. I have no idea where I would be without all of you.

~Kisses for all of my reviewers~ ;)

Chapter 3 Review winners are… mutt009 and Riba77


	5. Chapter 5

I uploaded this chapter and chapter six together, so after reading this one, go onto chapter six and read Spencer's POV… :)

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership over any of the characters in this story, obviously. If I did own SoN, we would not be in the final season.

The next two chapters will be based around Ashley and Spencer's individual POV's. This chapter will focus on Ashley's POV, and the next chapter will be focused on Spencer's POV.

--------------------------

"I don't know if I can do it Aiden."

"Ash, it's better than nothing right?"

"No, it's not better than nothing, because with nothing I would not have to be around her every damn day without being able to kiss and hug her the way I want."

"That's true, but being around her period and being able to communicate with her should be just as good."

"Aiden, I'm not some obsessed person, who needs to be around to survive. I just want to be able to make-out with her, hold her, and other things that I won't mention."

"Then tell her how you feel."

Ashley rolled her eyes at her long time companion. He was such a female at times, but such a male at times. At least she got the best of both worlds by having him as a friend. She sighed at his stupidity.

"Aiden, how dumb can you be?"

"Considering your attitude, apparently very dumb."

"Look, I have told Spencer how I feel, and look where that got me. She's not a lesbian and I will have to either learn to live with that or stop being friends with her."

"Well, which will it be?"

"I have yet to decide that part."

"Well, you better decide it pretty quickly, since your blonde lady love is headed this way."

Ashley turned around on the bench to see that in fact Spencer was walking towards them. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her soft and silky blonde hair was shining in the sun light. Her double pink and white tank tops outlining her flat and toned abdomen. The pink and white miniskirt that she was wearing showed off her tanned and sculpted legs. Her blue eyes were so bright that Ashley could see them a mile away. Spencer Carlins was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

She was sure as hell a sight for Ashley Davies' eyes.

Ashley watched as Spencer smiled and waved at her and Aiden happily. She tensed up when Spencer finally reached the bench and sat down next to her.

"Hi you guys."

"Hi Spencer. What are you doing still at school? The bell rang about an hour ago."

"I know Aiden. But my ass of a brother is on the basketball team. So I am here to support him by staying for the game."

"Hey, I'm on the basketball team to. So you'll be supporting me as well. Wait your brother must be Glenn, right?"

"Yes, that's him. How did you know? Is he that much of an ass to you to?"

"Well yeah we don't exactly see eye to eye, but he's also the only new guy on the basketball team. So, that also gave it away."

Ashley sat and listened to Spencer and Aiden talk and she could not help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Why was Spencer so easy-going and free spirited around Aiden? She was not as down to earth when she was speaking to her. Ashley rolled her eyes and snatched her bag up from the table. She stood up and sighed before speaking to the pair.

"I'll just leave you to alone to talk. I have to go. I'm not exactly that high on school spirit anyway."

Ashley turned to walk away when she heard her someone coming up behind her. She proceeded to walk as if she did not hear the person approaching her from behind.

"Ashley wait up."

Ashley sighed and stopped walking. She turned around to face her visitor. Her brown eyes met blue ones and she almost melted in that moment. The blue eyes were so soft and bright that she wanted to just go swimming in them for the rest of her life. The ocean was not as blue and clear as those eyes and she found herself getting lost in them…again.

"What's up Spencer? I have alcohol to drink and girls waiting to fall at my gorgeous feet. So can you hurry this along?" Ashley asked snidely, without regard.

Ashley winced at her own tone. She noticed Spencer back up a bit at the tone in her voice. She knew that she was being kind of harsh, but this was the only way. If she was harsh then maybe Spencer would leave her alone and move on. That way she would not have to be around the blonde. If she was not around her then she would not have to long after someone that she could never have.

"Whoa, I'm sorry to bother you. If you have prior engagements, by all means, please go."

Ashley felt bad about what she was doing, but the ending results were worth it. Ashley Davies was not one to fall in love and then have her heart broken and heaved through the dirt. She would be damned if she was going to let some cute, blonde Ohioan come to town and do what others could and never would do. She refused to allow herself to fall for this new girl.

"Look Spencer, I have a lot on my mind right now. I don't need you around confusing me even more then I already am. While you think about what is right for you, I will be hooking up with some hot chick that already has her mind set on being with a girl and maybe even me."

"Ashley, I had no idea that you felt this way, but now that I do; I can't make myself gay. I've always known straight and I was not exactly raised to be with a girl. I'm sorry if you want more from me then what you already have, but I will not change myself for anyone."

Ashley shook her head and sighed sarcastically.

"You already are changing yourself for someone else. What happened in my room a few weeks ago was no coincident. You felt something or else I doubt you would have kissed me. I didn't kiss you. You kissed me remember?"

Ashley could see that Spencer was speechless. She knew that Spencer had feelings for her, and more than friendship. Spencer was not ready to accept it, but those feelings were indeed there.

"Ash, I'm being who I have always been. There is no difference in me. I am and have always been straight. If I were a lesbian, I would have known by now, trust me."

"No, Spencer, trust me. One day you are going to stop hiding in that dark closet. You will stop caring about other people's opinions and start caring about your own happiness. Once you do that, come and talk to me, and then maybe you will be able to know what you really want."

Ashley turned and walked away from the stunned blonde. She had to get away from the confused Ohioan before she allowed herself to become weak under her feelings. She was not weak and she would not allow Spencer and no one else to make her weak.

Ashley had reached the parking lot in record time. She was glad to see that there was no one in the parking lot. Everyone had retreated to the gym for the basketball game. Ashley felt someone grab her arm as she was reaching for the handle to open her car door. She gasped when she was quickly turned and slammed gently up against the car. Before she could even utter a sigh; her lips were covered with someone else's. Ashley immediately returned the kiss with vigor. She did not need to see the person kissing her to know who the lips belonged to.

These lips were all too familiar. They were sending shock waves throughout her entire body. They were eliciting a response from her body that she never knew existed. They were soft. They were satin. They were sweet. They were comforting.

They were Spencer's.

-------------------------

Lol. Okay, so I love you guys enough to give you this sort of an ending to a chapter. I have made you all wait a long time for an update. So… the next chapter will outline Spencer's POV. So, stay tuned. Once again; I LOVE MY REVIWERS!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND SUPER HOT!!

The winner of chapter 4 Reviews… **McrFreak1991**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story. They all belong to the creators of South of Nowhere. I'm simply a fan, who is using them for her own demented amusement and PLEASURE!! LOL!! :)

I hope you all enjoy the story…

-----------------

"Spencer, sweetie are you okay?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine," Spencer said, with a smile.

The truth is that ever since she had voluntarily kissed Ashley the day before, she had been zoning out. She knew what had possessed her to kiss the raven beauty, but she was not exactly sure she was ready to accept it. Knowing something and accepting something were two different scenarios. She knew the difference between the two all too well. She knew that her mother had no knowledge of her new found feelings, and if she did, she sure as hell would not accept them.

"Okay, if you say so. It's just that you have been spacing out on us a lot lately. I'm starting to get worried about your well-being."

"No, I'm fine, mom. I have just been caught up in school lately. You know me. I'm always worrying about one thing… or another."

"Well, don't stress yourself out too much. Your still young, enjoy your youth while you can. You won't be young forever."

"Mrs. Paula Carlins, when did you become Dr. Phil?" Spencer said, feigning shock. She laughed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

Paula walked around the table and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Spencer smiled meekly and hugged her mother. She watched her mother retreat from the kitchen before going back to her thoughts.

Spencer smiled to herself when images of Ashley entered her head. She could still recall the previous day's events between her and sarcastic brunette.

**Flashback:**

_Spencer could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She was in desperate need for air, but she could not bring herself to break the kiss. Ashley's lips were so soft and sweet. They were luscious and she was craving more of them the more she kissed her. Spencer dueled with Ashley's tongue and massaged her tongue against the feisty brunette's tongue feverishly. Spencer knew that kissing Ashley was a bad idea. They were both already very confused and by kissing Ashley it only made things even more perplexing between them. When she saw the look in Ashley's eyes, she could not help but kiss her. Ashley looked as if she had no hope left for anything at all, and that look broke Spencer's heart. She knew how she felt about Ashley, but she was scared of the repercussions of what came with those feelings. _

_Spencer broke the kiss and looked down at a wide-eyed Ashley. She could not help but smile at the confused brunette._

"_I'm sorry Ashley. I should not have kissed you."_

"_Spencer don't be sorry, unless you're going to do what you did the last you kissed me."_

_Spencer laughed lowly and smile at the beauty before her. She was most definitely not going to do what she had done a few weeks ago after kissing the brunette. She liked Ashley… a lot. Maybe even more than she liked any boy she had ever dated. Ashley was different. Not just because was a girl, but because she had a way of making Spencer look at life from a different perspective. Ashley was the right mixture of everything; beauty, brains, humor, caring, sarcasm, strength, attitude, wit, and love. Spencer could not think of a better combination for a person to epitomize. _

"_No, I am most definitely not going to be doing what I did the last time I kissed you. I like you Ashley Davies… a whole lot actually. I am just scared is all. My family is not exactly homo happy. They will not accept me being a le… a les… a person that likes girls in a romantic way," Spencer said, finding it hard to call herself a lesbian out loud. _

"_Spencer you are so not ready to take that step. You can't even verbalize the fact that you're a lesbian. At least you came clean about your feelings, though. We can be whatever you feel comfortable with us being to each other. I don't want to push you, because I know what it was like for me to come out. Just take your time. I can totally wait for you… if you want me to._

"_Yes I would like you to. But, I don't want to hold you back from having fun with other girls. I mean what if I never come out completely? That would not be fair to you."_

_Spencer looked down and smiled at their conjoined hands. Ashley had laced their hands together and she was currently playing with Spencer's fingers. Spencer blushed when Ashley leaned forward and kissed her softly on the neck._

"_I'm not worried about that, Spence."_

"_Why not?" Spencer asked, confused. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of Ashley slowly licking and kissing her neck and ear lobe. Spencer frowned when Ashley pulled away and let go of her hands._

"_Because Spencer, no one can pass up all of this for too long."_

_Spencer laughed good-naturedly. She watched as Ashley seductively danced and touched her body. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hands and pulled her towards her body. She smiled when Ashley voluntarily wrapped her arms around her waist. Spencer responded by wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck. She anticipated Ashley's kiss, as she watched the raven beauty slowly lean forward to capture her lips. When their lips met, Spencer gasped at the sparks and butterflies that exploded inside of her. She had never felt anything like that, especially not from something as simple as a kiss._

_She definitely had some things to think about over the weekend. _

**End Flashback**

So, here she was on Saturday thinking about a girl. Her thoughts were jumbled and she had no idea where to start to figure how feelings. One feeling however, was very evident, and that was the fact that she liked Ashley and more than just in a friendly way. She knew that she wanted Ashley and she wanted her in more ways than one. Her dilemma was how to accept it and how to come out to her family and friends. Sure she had no real friends here, except for Ashley, but she still had a best friend and friends back home that would like to know about this little revelation.

She had only been in Los Angeles a moth now. Yet, here she was accepting the fact that she was a lesbian. She still had a hard time saying it verbally, but she knew in her heart and mind that she was gay. She just needed to let her family in on the secret. At least she had one thing figured out so far.

She definitely wanted Ashley Davies to be her first girlfriend.

--------------

Okay, I still love all of you. I decided to give you all two chapters. So, I submitted chapter five and six (this one) all in one day.

There are no winners since chapter five and six were both submitted together. Although, I still love and adore my reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from SoN or SoN itself. If I did we would be waiting on another season, but instead we don't get any more seasons. Oh well, at least Spashley stayed together. Now we're in our last season of The L Word. :-( Damn it!

--------------------

"Spence, get your ass up out of bed!" Glenn shouted as he roughly shook his sister. It was hell trying to wake this girl up, she was the deepest sleeper he had ever fucking met.

Spencer stirred in bed a little bit before slowly opening her eyes a bit. She quickly groaned and shut her eyes as the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains assaulted her eyes. Her mood got even worse when she clarified that it was Glenn who had been the one to wake her up. He was a rude cunt.

"I'm up. I'm up."

"You better be, because I don't feel like coming back up here, and if you're not downstairs in five minutes, mom will be sending me back up here. So get your lazy ass up."

"Screw you asswipe… and why the hell am I being woken up anyway, it's Sunday?"

"Because, our lovely mother has requested our presence at the dinner table for a family breakfast. She's being all family-orientated today, so beware," Glenn said, jokingly, before leaving the room.

"Damn it. Not today mom. I want to be with Ashley today," Spencer mumbled to herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly made her way to her feet. She was going to take a shower before joining her family for breakfast.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally join her family for breakfast this morning," Paula said, teasingly, to her daughter.

The family turned to look at Spencer who was standing at the bottom of the staircase dressed in a pair of jeans and a red and white Tinkerbelle baby-tee. Her dirty blonde hair was still damp from her shower and it was shining in the morning light that was peaking into the kitchen through the blinds.

"Sorry beloved family for my tardiness. I just wanted to take a shower before coming down to start the day," Spencer explained in a sickenly sweet voice.

"You're okay, sweetheart. Your mother is just a bit touchy today," Arthur said to his daughter.

Spencer nodded to her father and walked over to her parents. She planted a kiss on both of their cheeks. Taking a seat next to Clay, she reached over the table and grabbed a biscuit.

"Arthur, I am not touchy today. Is wanting to be with my family being touchy you guys?" Paula asked turning to her kids for their responses. She laughed a little when they all ducked their heads down trying to avoid the question.

Everybody followed suit and begin laughing as well. The table fell into a state of silence as everybody just enjoyed their food.

"Now this is what I like to see," Paula said, breaking the silence that had settled over the table.

"What's that honey?" Arthur asked his wife.

"My family sitting together eating breakfast on a Sunday morning," Paula replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, it's the least I can do since I won't be here later on today," Spencer said.

"What?" Paula asked, sadly, "You mean you won't be here for our family limbo contest?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I've had plans set for today for three days now," Spencer said, regretfully.

"Me too Mom. I have to look for a job today. Not to mention the coach has called all the players in for a weekend practice today," Glenn said.

"You to Glenn? What about you Clay? You have time for your old folks right, son?" Paula asked her youngest son.

"Sorry mom, but I have to look for a job as well and I have a lot of studying to do for an exam on Monday," Clay said, sorrowfully.

"Awe… I had so many plans for us today. I guess I'll get over it," Paula sulked.

"Thanks for understanding mom," All of the young adults said simultaneously, before excusing themselves from the table at the same time.

Arthur simply laughed at his wife in her sullen state. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine, but I wish they were still kids so that I could make them stay home and hang out with us."

"Well, they're growing up… and fast. To be honest this is only going to get worse honey. Some days they won't even want to eat breakfast with us. So cheer up honey. At least you have me to keep you company."

"Yeah, at least I have you," Paula agreed, before leaning over and kissing her husband softly on the lips.

"Yes, I told you I would be free today," Spencer said into her cell phone.

"Okay, so when can I come and get you?"

"Ash, I told you to come and get me right now. I really want to see you," Spencer said, sweetly.

"Really?" Ashley asked, coyly. She was glad that Spencer was on the other side of the phone, because otherwise the blonde would have been able to her blushing.

"Of course. Why do you think I called you in the first place?" Spencer asked.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Ash."

The smile on Spencer's face was so wide that her face was starting to hurt from it. Every time she thought about Ashley, a smile would involuntarily appear on her face.

"Hey, sweetie. Where are you off to?"

"A new friend of mine is just picking me up to hang out."

"Whoa… friends already? You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Paula asked her daughter.

"You have no idea how much," Spencer said, thinking about Ashley.

"So when can I meet this new friend?"

"You can meet _her_ when I'm sure that she is the kind of friend that I want to be around my family."

"So this friend is a _her_… I see. Here I thought you were hanging out with a new love interest."

Spencer had to stifle the laugh that almost left her lips. The fact that Ashley _was_ a new love interest made her mother's statement ironic and funny to her.

"Yeah, she's different from anyone that I've ever met. She's amazing actually."

"I see that you think very highly of her already. Is this a promising friendship I see building?"

"I certainly hope so, because I really like her," Spencer said, honestly. If only her mother knew the actual meaning behind her statement.

"What's her name?"

"Ashley. Ashley Davies."

"Hmmm… nice name."

"Yeah."

"Well, have a good time sweetie and be home at a reasonable hour. After all it is a school night."

"Yes mother."

Paula laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Spencer stood from her bed just as her cell phone began ringing again. She quickly answered it, knowing exactly who was calling her,

"Ash, where are you?"

"I'm downstairs sitting in my car."

Spencer walked to her window and pulled the blinds back to reveal Ashley sitting in her car. Ashley waved up at her and she waved back.

"I'll be down in a sec."

"Well, hurry Spence, because I really miss your lips," Ashley whined.

"I miss your lips to. I can't wait to get back to your house so we can have our own little make-out session."

"Spencer, who are you talking to?"

Spencer whirled around to see Glenn standing behind her with a confused look on his face.

"Uh…" Spencer was at a loss for words.

Glenn took it upon himself to walk over to the window and see what Spencer had been looking at. His face paled a bit when he saw a pretty brunette sitting in a car with a cell phone to her ear.

"Ashley, give me a second okay… and then I'll be down" Spencer said, before hanging up her phone, not even waiting for Ashley's reply.

"Ashley? Why would you be having a make-out session with Ashley, unless some guy's screwed up parents named him that," Glenn said.

"Ashley's a girl; she's the girl downstairs in the car. We were just joking around, get a grip. Why are you just barging into my room anyway dumbass? Get the hell out!" Spencer shouted, angrily. She was angry that her brother had just came waltzing into her room without permission.

"I'll go Spence, but joking better be all that was," Glenn warned, seriously. He quickly left the room silently.

Spencer sat down on her bed and took a few deep breaths. That was too close for comfort. Glenn was going to be watching her every move now that he had overheard what she said to Ashley.

This was all she needed.

She could not risk getting caught by Glenn, because he would tell her parents. She couldn't very well break things off with Ashley, not after what she had promised her. Not to mention she actually liked Ashley and she didn't want to break things off with the brunette.

What the hell was she going to do now?

-------------

Sorry for the delay, but college is something else. I am ending my _best reviewer award contest;_ because I don't want any of my lovely reviewers assuming that I don't appreciate them. So, it is ended as of right…….. NOW. Lol. Anywhoo, review and I will try to update a new chapter by next week. Peace and love….. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in this story.

A/N: Just for the record, even though this has nothing to do with this story, I HATED THE FINAL SEASON OF THE L WORD. IIene screwed up big time. That was possibly the worst ending to a show that I have ever seen in my life….. I will just leave this topic alone before I break out into an angry rampage…..

On with the story and Splashiness…..

-------

Spencer smiled sweetly as she watched Ashley brush her hair out in the vanity that sat in the corner of her room. She kept wondering how anyone could possibly be that beautiful. Maybe it was just the fact that she liked Ashley that made her so attractive. She truly had no answers to any of her own questions anymore. The time for trying to figure them out had long ago passed and she just wanted to live an easier life that consisted of her being with who she wanted without any repercussions and criticism following closely behind.

The brunette had noticed her blonde admirer watching her through the mirror… intently. She smirked to herself and wondered why she was all of a sudden the focus of the evening. After one more wondering glance at the blue-eyed beauty, she came out verbally with her question.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What, is it a crime for me to look at you?"

"No, but it is a bit uncomfortable for me, especially when I have no idea why you're looking at me."

"Okay... so then I won't look at you."

"No, you can, but at least fill me in on what's so intriguing other than my gorgeous face."

"_It's just that_. You're gorgeous."

Ashley ducked her head trying in vain to hide the blush that adorned her cheeks at the compliment. No one had ever been able to make her blush. She was always the charming one that made everyone else break out in blushes.

What was it about this girl that was effecting her this way?

"Ashley… are you blushing?" Spencer asked in a cute little teasing tone.

"No, of course not. Ashley Davies does not blush," Ashley said, still trying desperately to hide her face from Spencer.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because I don't think that you should have the privilege of looking at my beautiful mug at the moment."

"Ashley Davies, you are too much some times."

"I'm too much all the time."

"You got me there."

Ashley finally looked up at Spencer and smirked. The pink in her cheeks had finally vanished during their small conversation. A familiar, yet strange feeling over took Ashley as she stared affectionately at the blonde across from her.

"Spence you are so beautiful."

"Don't say that."

"Why not, it's the truth. You don't want me to tell the truth?"

"Of course I do, but you're just trying to get back at me for making you blush."

"Okay you caught me, but that doesn't mean that I'm lying to you. You know… you really are beautiful Spence."

The blonde looked down as she smiled a sheepish and shy smile, before looking back up at Ashley with adoration in her eyes.

"So moving on…"

"Well we need to talk about us… if there is an _us_… if you even want there to be an _us_."

"Of course I want there to be an _us_ Ash. I'm just really confused right now is all."

"I know… which is why I refuse to pressure you about us. I was in your shoes before, believe it or not. There was a time that I was as lost and confused as you are now or worse."

"I find that hard to believe. You Ashley Davies confused about her sexuality and status in this world. That's a hard one for me to swallow."

"Wow, I had no idea that you _swallowed_ at all Spence. Look at that, I learn something new about you everyday Spencer Carlins."

The brunette basked in the look of horror and shock on her blond cohort's face.

"Ashley Davies I am ashamed that you could even think of something like that, much less speak it. We all know who the sweet and pure one is that is sitting in this room right now… and it sure isn't you darling."

"Well then unless we're sharing this room with Casper, I don't see any sweet and pure people in here."

Spencer's mouth dropped in a contemptuous "O" expression before she picked up a pillow and hurled it at Ashley. The brown-eyed vixen caught the pillow and tossed it back at the blonde.

"Davies you are going to get it."

"Oh really? I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to hear you utter those words to me."

"You have a dirty mind woman."

"Well someone in this relationship has to offer the dirtiness, otherwise our sexual relationship would be a snooze fest… and I'm much too hot to be wasted in the bedroom."

"Our relationship… our_ sexual _relationship?" Spencer asked, quickly turning serious.

Both girls felt the atmosphere in the room go from humorous to serious. They both sat staring at everything in the room, but each other for the next five or so minutes, until one was bold enough to break the silence… shockingly that one was Spencer.

"Look Ashley, I really like you. A lot actually. But my family would never accept you… _us_. My brother over heard us joking around about making out earlier and the look on his face… his mere verbal response was practically horrific, as if we had just committed murder or something, and we were only joking. Can you imagine his response… or more importantly than that my parents' response if they were to find out that we were more than joking about that?"

Ashley had been fiddling with her zipper to her black leather 'Led Zeppelin' vest. She hated how serious things had gotten. She loved just being with Spencer without the hassel of dealing with what the parentals and siblings might think… or anyone else for that matter. All she cared about and wanted was for her and Spencer to be together… ALONE. A small smile spread across her face as she moved over to the bed to sit next to Spencer.

Spencer looked at Ashley in confusion as she watched the other girl move to sit next to her on the bed.

"So you weren't joking about making out with me?"

Once realization hit Spencer, a grin adorned her face as she blushed and looked over at the brunette.

"Oh, Miss Carlins, is that a blush that I spy on your cheeks?" Ashley asked pointed at the other girl's face, "Did I make Spencer Carlins blush twice within ten minutes? Damn I'm good."

"Ashley you seem to know how to make me smile in some of the most apprehensive situations, even in the small period of time that we've known each other. That says something about you… about _us_."

"Yeah, it says that I'm charming that's what it says," Ashley boasted, she dodged the pillow that Spencer threw at her and she sat it down before becoming serious once again, "Spence, I just want it to be me and you. Just Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlins… where no one else or their opinions matter. Is that okay with you?"

The blonde glance at her love interest in thought. She really wanted that as well, and honestly as long as no one found out about them they could have that. As long as no one found that is.

"I would really like that, Ash. Yes. It can just be me and you from now on, just Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlins."

Smiling at the response she received, Ashley leaned over and captured Spencer's lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. One that slightly caught Spencer off guard… but one that she soon got lost in and returned with vigor. As Ashley deepened the kiss---laying Spencer back on the bed and climbing on top of her, straddling her waist---she smiled at the moment that they were having. Bcoming more relaxed and happy at the thought of just being able to be alone with Spencer without being berated or looked down up for it. It felt odd. It felt new. It felt good. It felt _right._

----------------

I really have wanted to update this, but college has yet again side-tracked me. Becoming a lawyer is harder than I thought. Anyway, I will honestly try to update more often. I have been away from this story so long that I have forgot where this story is going, but to no avail I have a brain, so I will come up with something new or try to rekindle my old idea. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, if you all have any ideas, please let me know. If anyone just wants to talk or anything just PM and if I can trust you, I will add you to my IM. Lol. Love all my readers and Reviewers. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in his story, except any characters that are unfamiliar.

A/N: I know, I know. I am a BAD author. I kept you all waiting for years on end, when I should not have done that, but time flies and college is no easy feat. However, I don't have as many classes this term, thus meaning that I will have more time on my hands to review and maybe even start a new SON fic (SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR FICS THAT YOU MAY WANT TO SEE WRITTEN OR ANY PARTICULAR PAIRING THAT YOU WANT TO SEE, JUST PM ME AND LET ME KNOW, AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO).

On with the story…

"Today we are going over compound words." Mr. Benson's said aloud to the classroom filled with sixteen year olds. "Does anyone know what a compound word is?"

"What about asshole?" everyone's head shot up at the question and the classroom immediately erupted in gasps and laughter. Mr. Benson quickly silenced his students.

The tall middle-aged brunette teacher turned swiftly to the person that had just used profanity in his classroom. As his eyes settled upon the offender, he was not at all shocked to find out who it was.

"Ashley Davies..." Mr. Benson spoke firmly, with his jaw set. "You know better than to use that sort of language in my class. We have been over this before young lady."

"You asked if anyone knew what a compound word was, and asshole is in fact a compound word, so what's the problem?" the brunette rebutted sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Obviously you don't respect me or any of your peers. So you can head over to the principal's office and explain to her why you have been kicked out of my class for the umpteenth time."

"Whatever, Mr. B…" Ashley muttered as she collected her things to leave, "You can take a pretty wild guess as to what the B stands for." The class erupted yet again with a combination of gasps and laughter yet, as their eyes trailed the brunette vixen, whom exited the classroom.

Fuck that class. Her father was a rich rockstar; she didn't need to learn what the hell a compound word was, although she already knew what it was. She roamed aimlessly across the student parking lot. There was no way in hell she was going to go to the principal's office and have to sit through a whole afternoon of bitching by that old hag. She could just leave, and then come back later to see Spencer, whom was currently still sitting in Mr. Bitch's class learning about compound words.

Spencer looked at the empty seat in front of hers and shook her head. She smirked and laughed to herself as she rehashed in her mind over what her girlfriend-that term still sounded weird to her-had just done. That girl was a sarcastic and feisty bitch at times… okay maybe all the time, but that was what made her so hot in the first place. The way she just said and did what she wanted. A rebel in every sense of the word. She wondered what the brunette was currently doing at that moment, because by now she knew the brunette all too well... and she enough to know that Ashley had not went to the principal's office. Spencer knew that she would be seeing Ashley after school since they had been so much time together already...

The blonde's mind retracted back to the Saturday that they had sent together. They had not had sex, even though they had come pretty damn close to it. In the end, the duo just decided to take things slowly, and she was glad about that. This was still very new to her and she refused to ruin it over rushing into something that she was not sure of.

The pretty teen's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone vibrating in her purse. That was definitely Ashley. Only Ashley would call her knowing that she was in class. Too bad she couldn't answer it. She would just have to make it up to the brunette later on after class...

A/N: Yes you deserve better than this, and I will give you better, just hang in there peeps... ;)


End file.
